


Pheasant Soup for the Soul

by pashzin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pashzin/pseuds/pashzin
Summary: Sylvain ends up catching a cold, so Felix takes care of him.





	Pheasant Soup for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvix Week 2019 on twitter inspired me to try writing a modern AU sylvix fan fic! 
> 
> Writing isn't my strong suit, so apologies in advance if the story's flow feels off.

MONDAY

-Apartment, 6:00 AM-

Sylvain grumbled as he reached around a still sleeping Felix to turn off his phone alarm. Despite routinely going to the gym in the morning on days he didn't have classes, Felix was still not a morning person.

"Fe~ Fe~" Sylvain hated to disturb Felix's sleeping face, but knew he would hate to miss his morning training. After a few gentle pats and shakes, Felix stirred awake.

"Morning Babe," Sylvain whispered, as he pressed a kiss on Felix's forehead. "It's 6:00am, time to wake up and head to the gym." Felix mumbled something about still being tired as he yawned and stretched his arms.

They both got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. While washing up, Felix tied his hair into a simple bun as Sylvain attempted to tame his bedhead. Once dressed in their gym clothes, Sylvain quickly packed regular clothes as he had classes after and wouldn't be able to return home to change. Just before they were about to leave, Sylvain pulled Felix in for their usual morning kisses. 

-University Gym, 6:30 AM-

Sylvain slumped down on a bench and yawned as he watched Felix warm up. He didn't use to join Felix's early morning training, but ever since Felix got hit on multiple times, he began to accompany him. Sure Felix was more than capable of protecting himself, but Sylvain couldn't help but worry, for both Felix and the poor suckers who were always close to getting punched. After sitting a while, he finally walked over to Felix, who was finishing up on the heavy bag.

"Finally going to exercise?" he asked, throwing a final round of jabs.

"I'll try but," another yawn, "I'm a lot more tired than I thought..." Felix shifted his focus to Sylvain.

"Did you have trouble sleeping last night?"

"I don't think so? I'll just take it easy and hop on the treadmill." 

A little concerned, Felix accompanied Sylvain for the rest of their workout.

-Coffee Shop, 8:00 AM-

The shop was bustling with students, some more in a hurry than other to get their morning fix before class. Fortunately the line always went by quickly, and Sylvain and Felix ordered their usual. After a bit of circling around, they managed to find an empty table and dropped their bags underneath. 

"Order for Sylvain and Felix!"

The pair turned their heads to see Mercedes at the counter with their order: one Bergamot Tea, one Four Spice Blend Tea, and two breakfast sandwiches. 

"Morning Mercedes" Sylvain greeted as he took their food. "Good morning Sylvain" Mercedes smiled. She looked behind Sylvain to wave "Hello" to Felix, who waved back. Ever since Mercedes started working at the coffee shop, it's popularity increased. Felix assumed she improved their formerly mediocre menu, but Sylvain insisted it was her alluring charm. Either way, they both agreed everything began to taste better, and seeing a familiar face was a plus.

After breakfast they exchanged a quick hug and kiss before parting ways. Sylvain had classes till evening while Felix was free for the day. After taking Sylvain's gym bag, he headed back to their apartment.

-Business Administration, 11:50 AM-

_"Ugh, 10 more minutes and I can finally leave..."_ Sylvain had been bored out of his mind for the past hour. It's not that he hated the class, he actually found it quite interesting at times. But between a tiring early morning gym session and a monotone professor, he just wasn't in the mood to learn _"Best practices and approaches to writing effective business letters, emails and reports."_ After 10 painfully slow minutes, the sound of the class's dismissal was music to Sylvain's ears. He quickly slung his bag over his shoulder and checked his phone while he walked out. 

"Alright, what for lunch-" A familiar pair of arms wrapped around Sylvain, he immediately smiled as he pulled up the hands to kiss them. "I'd rather you kiss me on the lips than hands" Felix laughed. Sylvain obliged, turning around to pull his boyfriend in for a kiss. "I made you lunch," Felix said while resting his head on Sylvain's shoulder. "you seemed a bit off this morning, so I tried to make something light but filling.

Hand in hand with fingers laced together, they walked to the quad to find a table. Once seated, Felix opened his bag and pulled out a few tupperware filled with a variety of dishes. "This looks great Fe!" "Dig in" Felix handed Sylvain a utensil set. As they chatted and ate, Felix noticed Sylvain wasn't eating as much, but was drinking quite a bit of water. "Did I make it too salty?" Felix asked. "No the seasonings' fine, I forgot my water bottle in my gym bag so I'm just really thirsty." Time flew by and soon Sylvain needed get going. After helping Felix pack up, Sylvain gave him a quick kiss before running off to class.

-Grocery Store, 4:00 PM-

Felix mindlessly pushed his cart around the store, keeping an eye out for sales as he thought about what to get for dinner. As he picked through some produce, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Sylvain.

S: _I have a headache :(_

F: _Hard classes today?_

S: _Not really, probably just because last class went over time and I lost a 5 minute break_

F: _I'll make your favorites tonight to help make you feel better_

S: ❤️

Felix laughed softly to himself as he pocketed his phone. _"I'll need to buy...." _

-Apartment, 5:00 PM-

After a final pinch of seasoning, the roasted pheasant went in to the oven. Felix looked at the clock. Sylvain wouldn't be home for a little longer, giving him time to prepare some side dishes. As Felix began to work on the berry sauce there was a knock on the door. Felix wasn't expecting anyone nor a delivery. When he opened the door his eyes widened. Sylvain appeared dizzy with a flushed complexion, his arm around Dimitri for support. 

"I think Sylvain may have caught a cold." Dimitri said as he followed Felix to the bed. 

"Was he like this in class?" Felix felt Sylvain's forehead, a bit warm but not burning up.

"At first he complained about a headache, but I noticed he seemed out of it and his complexion didn't look good." Dimitri said as he put Sylvain's belongings down. "So I insisted he come home early."

Felix clicked his tongue. After thanking Dimitri for bringing him home, Dimitri wished Sylvain to get better soon and took his leave. After checking on the oven timer Felix grabbed some medicine, water, and a face mask for himself.

"I knew something was wrong..." Felix gently pressed a cooling patch on Sylvain's forehead before pouring a dose of cold medicine.

"Sorry Fe..." Sylvain's voice sounded scratchy.

"Shh, no talking" Felix said firmly yet gently. He helped Sylvain sit up before handing him the medicine and a cup of water.

After helping Sylvain change in sleepwear and get comfortable in bed, Felix went back to the kitchen. "Guess I'll have to make him soup instead" Setting a pot of broth on the stove, Felix began to chop up some vegetables. He knew Sylvain was probably only going to drink the broth given his sore throat, but adding some chopped vegetables and shredded roasted pheasant would at least make it taste better. While the soup cooked Felix periodically checked on Sylvain, bringing more tissues for his now stuffy nose or refilling his honey lemon tea. 

Later Felix helped Sylvain get cleaned up for the night before setting up a spare blanket and pillow on the couch. Sylvain attempted to protest, but there was no way Felix was going to let himself get sick.

TUESDAY-THURSDAY

For the next few days, Felix did his best to take of Sylvain. In the mornings he would prepare a pot of tea and easy-to-eat meals that just needed to be warmed up. Throughout the day he'd check in via text message, asking Sylvain how he felt or reminding him to email teachers about his absence and classmates for homework. When Felix returned home he would head straight to the bedroom to see Sylvain.

THURSDAY EVENING

-Apartment, 9:00 PM-

Felix let himself fall on the couch, he was exhausted! Between school and taking care of Sylvain, who fortunately was mostly better by this point, Felix barely had a moments rest. Having just taken a nice hot shower, Felix scrolled through his phone while rubbing a towel in his hair. After an hour Felix decided to call it a night and went to blow dry his hair. When he returned he saw a text message from Sylvain:

S: _I want to snuggle :(_

F: _Not until you're fully better_

S: _:(_

Felix couldn't help but laugh at the string of crying emotes Sylvain sent moments later. Sylvain was the physically affectionate type, and not being to hug and kiss Felix left him touch starved.

FRIDAY

Apartment, 7:00 AM

Felix woke up to Sylvain's arms snuggled around him and smile in his face.

“Sylvain, are you feeling better? Felix rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Completely, thanks to you!” Sylvain pressed kisses all around Felix’s face as he held him close. Though he wouldn’t admit it, Felix too felt a bit touch starved, and couldn't be happier to feel his lover's hugs and kisses again.

"Since you took such good care of me AND we both have today off..." Sylvain began, "I'm taking you on a date as a 'Thank you!'"

"You don't need to do that to thank me-" 

"Nonsense! I've already decided to absolutely spoil you today!"

Felix laughed softly, still half asleep. "I look forward to it then."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Sylvix is one of my most favorite fe3h ships, so I hope to write more of them~!


End file.
